


Основы

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Внимание! Акира-сан





	Основы

Акира-сан очень любил дарить подарки. Настолько любил, что Тайки пробирался по стеночке, пригибаясь, в надежде не угодить в крепкие семпаевские объятия.

— Что-то потерял, Тайки-кун? — раскатистый громкий голос забил сердце в пятки.

Тайки оцепенело вскинул взгляд и уткнулся в крепкие, переплетенные мышцами руки. Самые заботливые руки в мире.

Акира-сан подхватил его под мышки, поднимая, как пушинку, и не спешил отпускать, ощупывая и хмурясь.

— Тебе надо подкачаться, Тайки-кун. И хорошо кушать.

Тайки сглотнул и попятился.

— Мне надо... На репетицию, Акира-сан!

Акира-сан улыбнулся широко-широко, настолько, что это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Так и мне. Пойдем вместе, Тайки-кун.

Он сгреб Тайки, не успевшего и пикнуть, и повел вглубь коридоров.

— Команда — это важно. А мы больше, чем команда, мы — семья. Хочешь открою один секрет?

Тайки, рассеянно слушающий вполуха, зацепился за слово «секрет». Тут же ярко вспыхнуло — тайные комнаты, лабиринты, шифры, сейфы, клуб анонимных детективов. А почему, собственно, этому всему в агентстве и не существовать? Может, здесь вообще находится штаб под прикрытием! Тайки подался вперед, и Акира участливо перехватил его за локоть и подтолкнул к полутемной нише, склонился к уху.

— Мы все трудимся ради укрепления LDH. В прямом смысле, — он был очень-очень близко, настолько, что щеки вспыхнули сами собой. В прямом — это love, dream, happiness? От дыхания на ухо волоски поднимались дыбом. Акира-сан продолжил вкрадчиво: — Сила — в фотобуках.

Тайки решил, что ему послышалось. Но Акира-сан улыбался довольно, как наставник, передавший ученику истину истин. Тайки проборматал «ага» и поплелся в зал для репетиций один. Взгляд Акиры-сана разжигал на затылке костры.

— Тайки-кун, дождись завтра!

В качестве инструктора сегодня выступал Тецуя-сан. Тецуя-сан кивнул и поправил повязку на голове. О да, тут вопрос в не дождаться, а дожить.

  


Горечь травила мысли, и Тайки оступался, спотыкался, вел не туда. Количество замечаний давило железобетонной плитой. А под этой плитой — и вшивой монетки не завалялось, какие уж древние рукописи и тысячелетние скелеты. Нет, разумеется, он пришел сюда танцевать, но мечты-то, мечты тоже обещали осуществить...

— Не все сразу, — Тецуя-сан протянул ему руку, и то ли Тайки, лежа на полу, причитал вслух, то ли Тецуя-сан совсем страшный человек. — Ты тоже должен внести вклад, что-то построить. Условия есть, материал предоставим. Дерзай.

Легко ему — дерзай! Тайки разрывался в тысяче направлений и всего боялся, даже несмотря на пример семпаев. Может, начать с фотобука не так и стремно? Пофоткается, сгрудит умные мысли — и готово.

— Тецуя-сан, а у вас есть фотобук?

Тецуя с сомнением покосился на его плечи.

— Ты не потянешь.

Это в смысле он выглядит настолько стремно? Зеркало беспощадно расписывалось под вердиктом — худой, хилый, куда ему. Тайки быстро сжал и разжал кулаки.

— Я подкачаюсь.

Тецуя-сан только хмыкнул.

  


Акира-сан нашел его тело в спортзале. А может, и не тело. Так, тряпочку. И поставил рядом два пугающих баула едва не с рост Тайки и по обхвату близко. Акира-сан тащил их легко, но это совершенно ничего не говорило о содержимом. Простор для фантазии велик — от шмоток до нашпигованных пушек.

— Дышишь еще? Говорю же — надо больше кушать. Педали крутить и штангу тягать — дело, но без плотного обеда ты это на что и куда? — Акира-сан участливо склонился и помог сесть. Голова шла кругом и подташнивало, ломило всё.

Акира-сан — добрый и внимательный. Только об обедах с Акирой-саном ходили легенды. Очень-очень правдивые легенды.

— Акира-сан, — Тайки поморщился от боли в боку и вцепился в подставленную руку. На такой руке можно было сидеть, а то и лежать. — А вы играли роль детектива?

— Не довелось, Тайки-кун. А ты хочешь? Тебя, конечно, только если на роль школьника, ну знаешь всё это: тайна пустого кабинета, загадочный учитель, тетрадь с непонятными записями в кладовой....

— Анонимный клуб детективов, — Тайки пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но комната плыла, Акира-сан плыл, вспыхивало вразнобой разноцветное и черное.

— Что? Ага, клуб. Состоял в таком? — Акира-сан удобно придвинулся, держа за плечи, и Тайки привалился к нему, невнятно мыча в ответ.

В школе он состоял только в теннисном клубе, ну и участвовал в фестивалях: почему-то считали, у него отлично выходит развлекать толпу. Зрители и правда смеялись.

Сквозь туман прорвался вздох:

— Эх, а секрет ведь так и не показал.

  


Проснулся Тайки в комнате отдыха. Молодняк обычно отсюда гнали, и диваны представлялись чуть не райским ложем. Райское не райское, а продрых Тайки знатно. Может, ему бы и вон те картонные коробки подошли, но заботливость семпая цвела и пахла. Женьшенем и корицей. Акира-сан, неприлично бодрый, пил кофе и листал какую-то книгу. Книжищу. Это он его всё это время караулил?

Тайки осторожно спустил ноги с дивана. Голова не кружилась. А вот желудок жалобно скулил.

— Проголодался, Тайки-кун? — Акира-сан улыбался той улыбкой, с какой маньяк приветствует жертву.

Тайки сглотнул и пожал плечами. Убежать-то не выйдет.

— Перекуси пока, — Акира-сан пересел со стула на край дивана и протянул бенто. Пара онигири, яйцо, салат из молоки. Да и не так страшно... — Я этих дур в ресторан не потащу.

Акира-сан весело кивнул на стопки коробок, будто и не он столь легко пригласил Тайки — Тайки! — в ресторан.

— А что это? — Тайки то ли отвлекал, то ли отвлекался. Бенто наполнял желудок, и мысли путались: принять оказанную честь или довольно жестов доброй воли.

— Фотобуки! — Акира-сан засиял и сунул под нос книжищу. На вид — здоровенную и толстенную.

Тайки отложил бенто, вытер руки и ухватился смело за края. Если бы к нему привязали стокилограммовый диск — оно бы и то, кажется, было легче. Запястья заломило, колени неодобрительно напряглись.

— Помнишь, я говорил — в них сила!

— Ими... Убивать можно, — Тайки старался незаметно спихнуть фотобук на диван. Со страниц ему улыбался Акира-сан в обычном спортивном костюме. «Я инвестировал в будущее крепкие узы, которые удержат меня в трудные времена». Да уж, такое — еще как удержит.

— Зачем убивать, — Акира-сан положил одну руку ему на запястье, а второй широко обвел всё кругом. — Строить!

Тайки покосился на фотобук, на стопку — и представил, как в стенах, сгруженные, сохраняют опоры книги: фотографии-воспоминания и фразы-послания. Может, далеко и не просто «заложить свой кирпич». Но его же научат, как правильно, ему же помогут?

Акира-сан листал страницы дальше — сливающиеся яркой бесконечной вереницей.

...А в основании агентства, глубоко под землей, уютно примостились блоки фотобуков, и через специальный люк туда добавлялись ещё и ещё — потихоньку, чтобы не оседало.


End file.
